


My Brother My Brother and Me: The campaign

by anonymousAlchemist



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, dont do a hit!, i dont have an explanation for this other than that, i guess this is rpf, role reversal???, spoilers for the seeso show, tarantulas - Freeform, thb + lup play dnd as the mcelroys and barry dms, this is obviously a goof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist
Summary: It's a slow day on the Starblaster. Magnus, Taako, Merle, and Lup play D&D. Barry DMs."So, Justin, Travis, and Griffin. You've returned to your hometown to shoot a television show based on your hit podcast where you give advice to people. None of you have really been on television before, and the success of your show will be determined both by how funny you are, and how successful you are at solving people's problems.""Barold, this is the weirdest campaign setup ever.""Lup, please. I know what I'm doing."





	My Brother My Brother and Me: The campaign

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I don't have an explanation for this but here it is. 
> 
> scenes from the worstbest campaign in the world.

"So, this is our first session, so lets go through characters? Not like, classes or anything, just general backstory. Just to make sure everyone is on the same page, since you're supposed to be family."

  
"Uh, so I'm playing Justin, and I'm the oldest brother —"  
"Ha, you just wanted to play the oldest because I'm the older twin."  
"Shut up Lup — and I'm the only one who lives in Huntington, and I'm basically the coolest brother most definitely."  
"Okay, cool. Magnus?"  
"So I'm playing Travis, who is the middle-est brother, and I have basically what is the best beard ever, and also I'm terrified of spiders. Also I might be immortal, but that's to be determined at a later date."  
"Uh, great? And Lup?"  
"So-o, I'm Griffin—"  
"You're playing a guy?"  
"Ch'yea I am! I'm Griffin, and I'm the sweet, babiest brother, and I play video games for a living. Also I'm into vore, but only ironically."

Barry sighs and rubs his eyes before looking back up.

"Okay, you know what? I guess that's fine. This might be a disaster. Merle, are you playing, or do you want to observe a game first?. It'd be pretty easy to write you in."  
"Mm, I'll mostly watch, but if you could write me into a couple of scenes that'd be great."

  
"Sounds good. Alright, lets get this show on the road. So, Justin, Travis, and Griffin. You've returned to your hometown to shoot a television show based on your hit podcast where you give advice to people. None of you have really been on television before, and the success of your show will be determined both by how funny you are, and how successful you are at solving people's problems. Today, you're trying to convince Dan's wife to let him get a tarantula."

  
"Barold, this is the weirdest campaign setup ever."  
"Lup, please. I know what I'm doing."  
"I'm just saying!"

____

"Okay, Travis, close your eyes. Magnus, hombre, you close your eyes too."  
"Why?"  
"Just do it!"  
"FIne, but I'm trusting you."  
"No worries, my dude. Okay, So. Travis. Think about what scares you about tarantulas."  
"Okay, Travis is thinking about it, and I want you to know he's getting really freaked out."

Taako casts minor illusion, creating a tarantula in front of Magnus's face.

"So, Justin brushes his hand against Travis's neck, pretending it's a tarantula. And Magnus, you can open your eyes now."

Magnus screams at the tarantula right in front of his face, and falls out of his chair.

"TAAKO I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!"  
"Hahaha, oh my god, it was to be realistic! It was for realism! Lup, help!"  
"Bro, you got into this one all by yourself. Lup's good out here."  
"Guys, can we please focus, guys? Magnus, get off of Taako, guys! Can we please get back to the game?"

____

 

"I tell Clint that Travis hit Justin."  
"Lup! Not cool!"  
"Hey, Griffin's just zagging on y'all."  
"Okay, Clint, uh, I mean I kind of nod — I don't think I'm like, mad at you guys because this is clearly a goof.  
"Lup, way to tattle."  
"What, it's not like you didn't do the same thing to auntie like, all the time."

____

"I rolled a ... fourteen? Does that pass?"  
"Yeah no, the Mayor's not really down for your tarantula parade."  
"Fuck!"  
"Wait. Wait wait wait. Lup. Magnus. Do we really need the mayor's permission to throw a parade?"  
"Shit, you're right! Okay, so we leave the mayor's office, and we start planning a secret tarantula parade."  
"Make a stealth check?"

____

"Since you mostly successfully pulled off the parade, you get +4 to persuasion when talking about tarantulas now. Good job, guys!"

____

"Okay, uh, so you explain to Dan's wife about all the work you did in Huntington, and she seems a little bit confused but also pretty amused ... Roll a persuasion check."

"Uh ... I rolled an eight"  
"Yeah that's not gonna cut it"  
"Wait, but don't I have a parade modifier? C'mon my dude."  
"Still not gonna cut it, she REALLY doesn't like tarantulas, Taako."  
"Ok, so just for context, Travis _looks_ disappointed but secretly he thinks she's making the right choice because spiders are the absolute worst."  
"Thanks Magnus, that was really vital information there."  
____

"So, you're all by the pool at Clint's house, and you're eating ... fuck it, you're eating spaghetti."

  
"You're just saying that because we're eating spaghetti right now, aren't you?"  
"Shut up, Lup. But yeah! You're kind of just here to debrief, talk about how things went, fill Clint in."  
"Okay, so first, I want apologize to taa-er, Justin, and say I'm sorry for hitting him and that I love him like my brother because he is my brother. Out of character, I also want to make it clear that I am not forgiving Taako for the tarantula illusion, because I do not regret hitting him."  
"Yeah, I deserved that."  
"I call Justin and Travis out for selling out!"  
"Oh my god Merle, we were having a moment! I say that to Clint, too."  
"Yeah Merle, we were having a moment! A beautiful sibling bonding experience."  
"Alright, geez. Clint says that, and gets up."  
"Okay, so the poolside stone is sort of slippery, make a ... dexterity check."  
"Oh my god, Clint's gonna die."  
"Don't do it, Dad! Don't get up!"

  
____

"So, Barry. Dungeon Master. Babe. I want to give Griffin a clown box for our next session."  
"Lup. What the fuck is a clown box."  
"Don't worry about it, my dude."

**Author's Note:**

> yup so that happened. leave a kudos/review if u liked it! come talk to me @ anonymousalchemist.tumblr.com if you wanna do that! ciao kids


End file.
